


Origin [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Good Omens (TV), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Origin" by Meatball42."God's final creation."
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Origin [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Origin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116921) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42). 

  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length (with music): 2:25  
Length (without music): 2:07  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/origin.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/origin%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/origin%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/origin%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine my delight at finding an [ENTIRE EXCHANGE](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/untitled_goose_exchange) of crossover fics with my favorite Chaotic Goose. The Goose game is the first video game I've played in years, and I couldn't resist the urge to podfic a few stories with fandoms I knew and whose authors had blanket permission. So thanks to Meatball42 for having bp! And thanks to [skyfarer](http://skyfarer.tumblr.com) for making the [picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/154823) that allowed me to make the cover art. Also used to fill my "read slowly (for you)" square for podfic_bingo. 
> 
> (Also, yes, I did pull the honk sound from the game. :P)
> 
> Music: Dan Golding's cover of Debussy's Preludes from the Untitled Goose Game's soundtrack.


End file.
